Diriku Yang Sebenarnya
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Kisah ini di mulai ketika kedua anak manusia yang berkenalan dan mengucapkan "hallo" dengan misteri. Dendam dan nafsu berdarah tersembunyi dengan apik dalam satu tubuh. For Opposite Party! NARUSASU!


AROMA kopi menguar dari rumah minimalis, menggelitiki indera penciuman. Udara pagi masih terasa sangat sejuk, datang dari jendela yang di buka. Suara desisan kocokan telur yang di tuang ke dalam teflon yang memanas, menjadi musik tersendiri pada pukul tujuh. Roti kecokelatan dan hampir gosong keluar dari toaster. Siap di letakan di atas piring bersama sehelai telur dadar panas yang baru di angkat dari penggorengan. Televisi menyala, namun seolah di abaikan. Menampilkan berita kriminal yang membosankan. Setiap hari. Korban mutilasi di mana-mana yang disebabkan oleh seorang psikopat yang sampai saat ini keberadaannya belum terdeteksi. Yang memiliki nama samaran K. Sasuke heran dengan kerja polisi.

Suara langkah bersepatu yang menuruni anak tangga mulai terdengar. Menjijing tas hitam dengan menggunakan seragam baru yang terlihat sangat membanggakan. Surai _emo raven_ itu terlihat tidak di sisir sama sekali, namun tetap mengeluarkan pesona bak malaikat yang jatuh dari langit. Melangkah santai menuju konter di dapur untuk mengambil satu tangkap roti dan segelas air minum, lalu pergi. Itu rencananya. Terlampau simpel.

"_Ohayou_," sapa pria lain yang sedaritadi asyik di dapur, bersurai _raven_ panjang yang diikat satu dan memiliki keriput di wajah.

"Hn." Balas pemuda _emo raven_. Mengambil kursi untuk duduk dan menunggu makanan di hadapan. Tatapannya selalu dingin terhadap siapapun, membuat beberapa orang menjadi sungkan atau bahkan terpesona.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Memasuki jenjang sekolah yang lebih tinggi itu memerlukan perjuangan yang besar, bukan? Ujian dan segala tetek bengek, ah, aku jadi mengingat masa-masa itu. Untung aku sudah lulus tahun lalu." Ujar pria berkeriput, terkikik pelan, bernostalgia masa remaja. Menaruh selembar telur dadar yang kuning merata tanpa warna cokelat di atas roti bakar yang diletakkan di atas piring ceper mengkilat berwarna putih, tidak lupa menaruh irisan tomat di atasnya sebelum di tumpuk dengan roti lainnya. Diambilnya piring itu lalu diletakkan di hadapan pemuda lain yang berstatus sebagai adik kandung.

"Kurasa aku tidak seburuk itu." Gumam sang adik, dingin.

Sang pria berkeriput memutar bola mata ke atas dengan bosan, "Ayolah. Kau tega sekali."

Pemuda emo bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu meneguk segelas air di dalam gelas besar lalu mengambil roti lapis untuk diletakkan di antara apitan bibir. Tas hitam kembali di jinjing.

"Buru-buru sekali, _Otouto_?"

Sasuke menarik roti lapis dari bibirnya, "Ospek."

Pria bernama Uchiha Itachi terhenyak, terkoneksi akan ingatan, "O iya." Dia mengelap tangan menggunakan tisu, "Kau tidak mau kuantar? Atau mau membawa bekal?"

"Tidak, Trims." Ujar Sasuke, sembari menyimpulkan tali sepatu. Roti lapis kembali bertengger di bibir. Tas hitam kembali di jinjing. Berdiri dan menyamankan sepatu yang rasanya masih terasa kurang pas dengan kaki. Mengingat kembali barang bawaan agar tidak terjadi penyesalan.

Perasaan tidak enak mendadak menyerang Itachi, tertutupi tabir senyum, "Hati-hati."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke lalu membuka pintu dan keluar.

.

.

.

**NaruSasu (Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke)**

**T**

**Kisah ini di mulai ketika kedua anak manusia yang berkenalan dan mengucapkan "hallo" dengan misteri. Dendam dan nafsu berdarah tersembunyi dengan apik dalam satu tubuh. **

**Romance—Mistery**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diriku Yang Sebenarnya by Mizuki Rae Sichi **

**All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu!**

**For Opposite Party**

**Mengingat perang **_**pair**_** bodoh dan menjijikan,****saya **_**author**_** penghuni **_**pair**_** SasuNaru berkamuflase menjadi penghuni **_**pair**_** NaruSasu demi **_**event**_** baik ini. Ingat! **_**Event**_** ini bukanlah untuk ajang saling perang **_**pair**_**! Dan untuk pihak-pihak yang tidak menyukai ini, saya sarankan untuk TIDAK MEMASUKI TERITORI KAMI. Saya hanya kasihan dengan kalian (kaum pembenci). Ibarat kata seperti ayam yang membuang kotoran di teras rumah orang lain. Terlihat sekali bodohnya. Kalian tidak mau saya cap "bodoh kuadrat" 'kan? Mohon maaf kalau kata-kata saya ini menyakiti kalian, tapi inilah saya yang sebenarnya (sesuai judul **_**fict**_** ini). Kalau Anda ramah pada saya, saya akan menyambut Anda berlipat kali lebih ramah. Namun jika Anda membangunkan sisi lain saya, maka jangan salahkan saya karena Anda akan saya intimidasi dengan argumen yang sesuai dengan FAKTA. **

**Berisi unsur Shounen ai/Boys Love/HOMO #tentusaja# gaje, abal, gore terselubung, kuudere chara, dll.**

**Sekali lagi, kalau anda tidak suka, jangan gubris macam-macam, ok? Sekian terima kasih.**

.

.

.

Gerbang gedung besar nan luas itu nyaris menutup. Beruntung benar nasib Sasuke, yang berlari lebih cepat dibanding beberapa murid baru lainnya yang kini sibuk bernegosiasi dengan satpam. Mungkin kalau tadi Sasuke menaiki kereta gelombang kedua, entah bagaimana nasibnya. Bahkan roti pun nyaris jatuh saat meraih pintu kereta. Intuisi untuk buru-buru memang benar dan sangat jenius.

Kedua oniks Sasuke melihat para murid sedang di giring menuju lapangan terbuka oleh para senior. Dengan santai Sasuke bergabung dengan salah satu rombongan dan berkamuflase menjadi rekan mereka—padahal ada rombongan tersendiri untuk murid yang terlambat sepersekian detik. Senior ospek kali ini lebih kejam dibanding saat Sasuke baru masuk Sekolah Menengah Pertama, bagaimanapun. Terlihat sekali senior wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat buntut kuda sedang berteriak mengatur barisan murid yang terlambat. Sasuke beralih berjalan santai dan mengikuti arus.

Seorang senior wanita yang bersurai _pink_ permen karet menaiki podium dan memegang mikrofon, di depan seluruh peserta ospek. Tersenyum ramah—namun bagi Sasuke, itu senyum yang menjijikan karena terlihat palsu sekali. Senyum penjebak. "Selamat pagi, _minna-san_!" sapanya dengan ramah. Mata _emerald_ wanita itu menyapu seluruh peserta, "Selamat datang di Konoha High School! Seperti yang kita ketahui, sekolah ini sudah tidak di ragukan lagi keunggulannya. Kalian beruntung bisa masuk ke sekolah yang membanggakan ini. Kalian sudah mengalami babak penyaringan yang ketat, bukan?" senyum penjebak itu masih terlukis, "Nah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, mari kita buka acara ini. Perkenalkan saya Haruno Sakura selaku sekertaris OSIS."

Beberapa peserta ospek laki-laki berbisik-bisik, mengaggumi.

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian pagi ini? Tentang aturan kami yang menyuruh kalian untuk datang lebih awal dari sekolah pada biasanya. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian masih tidur jika jam-jam seperti ini, bukan?" Sakura terkikik pelan, "Adakah yang mau bercerita tentang pagi ini?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengangkat tangan. Para murid terkesima.

"Oh, bagus sekali! Mari maju ke depan!" ujar Sakura, ramah.

Sasuke melenggang dengan santainya. Menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu tersenyum. Sasuke merasa muak.

"Siapa nama Anda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke, dingin.

"Ah, oke, Uchiha_-san_. Pertanyaan yang sama, bagaimana pagi Anda?"

"Pagiku? Biasa saja. Sarapan dengan setangkap roti lapis, di makan di kereta sambil berdiri karena buru-buru. Marathon, hampir terlambat, dan sampai di sini." Jelas Sasuke, tatapannya menuju ke arah para peserta. Tidak mau kontak mata dengan sang senior.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana perasaan Anda saat memasuki sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya mulai terkesima oleh pesona Sasuke.

"Biasa saja. Aku muak."

Beberapa orang berjengit dan sontak memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan penasaran. Sakura tersenyum sungkan. Pudar sudah aktingnya.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Sakura. Heran dengan junior yang terang-terangan seperti ini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatap dengan tajam, membuat Sakura sedikit merona, "Aku muak dengan senyumanmu yang palsu itu. Aku tahu Kau punya misi di balik ini."

Rona di pipi Sakura menghilang begitu saja, hati mulai berdarah. Tersenyum getir dan lupa skenario, "Baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin Uchiha-_san_ mempunyai masalah."

Mendadak senior lainnya naik ke atas podium. Surainya pirang menyala. Tiga bekas luka di pipi yang membentuk seperti kumis kucing. Tubuh mungil berisi, berkulit tan eksotis yang di bungkus dengan kemeja dan jaket keren. Dan iris mata biru safir yang sangat indah. Tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke lupa cara bernapas. Ada yang menghangat di dada. Anehnya, Sasuke merasa ini seperti deja vu.

"_Yare-yare_. Hallo, Uchiha-_kun_! Punya mental apa sampai bisa berkata sefrontal itu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu, tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Apa Kau peduli? Semua orang bebas bersuara, bukan?"

"Aku suka gayamu," sindir sang senior. Sepasang mata biru safir itu menyapu pandangan ke arah audien, menebar senyum ramah yang membuat semua orang terkesima, "_Ohayou_, _minna-san_! Adakah yang sudah tahu siapa saya?"

Salah seorang siswa dari peserta mengangkat tangan dan berteriak, "Ketua OSIS!"

Beberapa peserta terhenyak dan merasa seperti di sengat pesona sang Ketua OSIS. Sasuke bergeming, tidak percaya bahwa orang yang membuatnya tertarik adalah orang yang penting di sekolah.

Ketua OSIS bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tertawa kecil, "Benar sekali! Sebelumnya saya memohon maaf karena acara ini tidak dibuka oleh saya sendiri. Seperti yang kalian tahu, tugas ketua OSIS sangat menumpuk,"

"Bilang saja Kau habis makan _ramen_ di kantin." Ejek Sakura, pelan.

Sasuke bergeming. Melihat Naruto tertawa canggung. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sosok ketua OSIS yang baik. Namun entah kenapa, rasa hangat di dada Sasuke semakin membesar.

"Sudah, sudah." Ujar Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata biru safirnya beralih pada mata oniks milik Sasuke, "Nah, Saudara Uchiha boleh kembali ke barisan semula. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Belum satu hari menjadi siswa di Konoha High School, Sasuke sudah mendapat banyak penggemar. Puluhan siswi mengerubunginya bagai semut mengerubungi sepotong gula. Walau seluruh siswi bersedia menjadi pacar—bahkan simpanan Sasuke, oniks pemuda _emo_ itu justru tertuju pada seseorang di bangku kantin di pojok. Seseorang itu kini sedang makan siang dan tertawa asyik bersama teman-teman. Gerombolan yang harus di hormati setiap siswa baru hari ini. Gerombolan senior OSIS. Dalam dunia Sasuke, hanya ada dirinya dan orang itu. Semangkuk nasi hangat, tempura udang, dan sup lobak di abaikan.

Mendadak orang itu balik menatap Sasuke. Sedikit terkejut, Sasuke lupa cara bernapas. Orang itu tersenyum ramah. Pura-pura Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari dua biru safir itu. Meraih sumpit dan meraup nasi putih yang masih mengepulkan uap hangat. Beberapa gadis menjerit kegirangan melihat Sasuke yang sedang makan. Saat kedua oniks Sasuke melirik ke arah orang itu lagi, di sana kosong. Perasaan sesak dan ngilu di dada mulai menyerang. Mengunyah nasi dan tempura udang dengan rasa yang tidak enak, kecewa. Namun...

"Apakah masih ada tempat kosong di sini? Tempatku di sana menjadi tidak nyaman saja."

Sesumpit tempura udang menggantung di udara. Sasuke terbengong melihat sosok di hadapan. Untuk sesaat menjadi lupa cara bernapas. Hanya terdiam melihat sosok pirang jabrik yang membawa satu baki berisi makanan dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Gerombolan siswi menyebalkan perlahan mulai mundur untuk memberi ruang untuk sosok yang sangat penting itu. Sosok itu tersenyum ramah sembari meneguk sekaleng soda miliknya sendiri. Sasuke agak jengah saat sosok itu malah menatapnya dengan lurus.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanya Sasuke, dingin. Menutupi segala kegugupan.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, menarik."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-_senpai_?"

"Kau ini sinis sekali." Gumam Naruto, sembari menjejalkan sesumpit mie ramen ke mulut. Menguyahnya sebentar lalu menelan dengan wajah yang berseri, "Seperti biasa, _ramen_ di kantin sekolah memang sangat enak! Warnanya merah pekat."

Sasuke memperhatikan semangkuk _ramen_ di hadapan Naruto, lalu terpaku pada seiris tomat menggiurkan di atas satu porsi mie tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau mau tomat ini?" tawar Naruto.

Sasuke berjengit, rupanya sang senior sangat peka. _Atau mungkin bisa membaca pikiran?_

Naruto menyumpit tomat tersebut lalu menaruhnya di atas piring Sasuke, "Untukmu! Kau penggemar tomat 'kan? Aku tidak suka tomat. Rasanya asam, walau warnanya merah."

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Ternyata kalau di perhatikan lebih dekat, Naruto memakai sebuah kalung mewah yang entah kenapa sangat tidak asing.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, santai.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dengan heran. Sepertinya sang ketua OSIS mempunyai _sixth sense_. Menarik sekali.

.

.

.

Akhirnya jam sekolah selesai. Para murid melangkah pulang dengan hati gembira. Angin sore yang berhembus begitu dingin, entah kenapa. Sasuke berjalan di gang sempit yang sepi dengan gelagat yang waspada. Firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti saat sekelebat bayangan melintas dengan cepat. Kembali mengingat kuda-kuda bela diri karate yang pernah di pelajarinya, untuk serangan dadakan.

Kaki jenjang Sasuke terus berjalan, walau ragu. Kedua oniksnya terus memasang kewaspadaan. Sosok hitam yang menyerupai dua manusia terlihat di hadapan. Untungnya jarak di antara Sasuke dan dua sosok hitam itu cukup jauh, namun Sasuke masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Mendadak kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Salah satu dari sosok itu ternyata sedang menusuk mata sosok lainnya menggunakan pisau. Tubuh Sasuke mengalami tremor saat pisau tersebut di tarik, bola mata yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat ikut tertarik—bersama urat-uratnya. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar sangat kentara. Cairan itu memuncrat layaknya keran air yang bocor. Dari sini, Sasuke melihat dengan jelas, bola mata yang menggelinding di tanah.

Luapan niat Sasuke untuk melarikan diri sangat besar, namun entah kenapa kedua kaki jenjangnya seolah di lem di tanah.

"Siapa di sana?"

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. Suara ini... seperti sangat familiar.

Saat salah satu kaki Sasuke mundur, mendadak sosok itu menghilang. Sasuke masih berdebar, waspada dan menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Hingga Sasuke merasakan punggungnya menabrak tubuh seseorang. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menoleh dan terbelalak.

"Uchiha-_kun_? Sedang apa Kau di sini? Sendirian pula."

"_Se-senpai_? Ah, aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Begitukah?" orang yang ditabrak Sasuke itu, mendekatkan wajah dan memelankan suara, "Hati-hati, di sini banyak pembunuh misterius. Kau bisa terbunuh kalau Kau lengah seperti tadi."

"Tapi, ini jalan menuju rumahku." Ucap Sasuke, kembali datar.

"Ah, lebih baik aku mengantarmu. Maukah?"

Sasuke berjalan, "Terserah."

Sosok bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu mendengus dan menjejalkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana. Lalu berjalan menyusul langkah Sasuke.

"Suasana hari ini, ah lebih tepatnya sore ini, agak aneh." Gumam Naruto. "Bukan begitu, Uchiha-_kun_?"

Sasuke tidak merespon.

Naruto terkikik, "Kau itu tidak berubah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak."

Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit, diam-diam.

Tak terasa dua pasang kaki itu sudah sampai di sebuah kawasan perumahan. Sasuke berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat sejuk karena hampir seluruh bangunannya diliputi pohon-pohon rindang. Naruto terdiam, memandangi rumah itu dengan senyum tipis. Sasuke menggenggam pagar, lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sang Senior. Walau wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang, jangan pernah menanyakan dadanya yang bergemuruh bahagia.

"Mau mampir?" tawar Sasuke. "Masuklah! Nikmati segelas teh dan mengobrol sejenak."

Naruto kembali tersadar dan menatap Sasuke dengan air wajah yang ramah, "Tidak terima kasih. Mungkin kapan-kapan."

"Lalu Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"

Naruto terbelalak, namun dalam sekejap kembali ramah, "Aku juga harus pulang." Dilihatnya arloji di pergelangan tangan kiri yang menunjukan pukul enam sore, "Ah, lebih baik aku pergi segera. Sampai besok, Uchiha-_kun_!"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Panggil aku Sasuke." Gumam Sasuke, dingin. Entah kenapa ini seperti pernah terjadi.

Naruto terkesima sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah, Sasuke." Lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pagar.

Naruto meremas kerah bajunya sendiri—meremas dadanya yang ngilu, "Andai Kau mengingatnya, Sasuke!" berbisik lirih, monolog.

Diam-diam Sasuke melihat noda merah di baju Naruto.

.

.

.

Ospek hari kedua tidak terlalu buruk, menurut Sasuke. Naruto selalu duduk di hadapannya kala makan siang di kantin. Saling bercerita tentang masing-masing. Dan tentu saja Naruto selalu memberikan semua irisan tomat yang ada pada ramennya untuk Sasuke. Rasa tomat yang sedikit bercampur dengan kuah ramen... rasanya sangat tidak asing.

"Sasuke, apa Kau mengingatnya?"

Mendadak Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makarel panggangg dan menatap Naruto, "Apa?"

"Semua ini."

Segelas air berhasil di teguk Sasuke sampai habis, "Jangan berbicara ambigu seperti itu. Itu akan menyebabkan kesalahpahaman orang lain, tahu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Hubungan kita? Rumah idaman kita? Ambisi kita?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung, "Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Kau bicarakan."

Naruto tersenyum getir, "Begitukah?" perlahan dia merogoh saku. Sebuah pisau lipat muncul.

"Apa yang akan Kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri dan menarik salah satu siswi. Memeluk siswi itu dari belakang. Bukan, namun mencengkram siswi itu. Pisau lipat itu di todong pada leher putih sang Siswi yang mulai ketakutan. Jeritan ketakutan mulai tercipta di sana-sini. Detik berikutnya cairan merah pekat berbau anyir dan karat terciprat ke mana-mana—termasuk ke makanan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil. Tingkahnya layaknya seorang psikopat yang senang melihat darah.

"A-apa yang Kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke, terbelalak horor.

"Apakah Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, _Teme_?"

—**DEG!**

Mendadak Sasuke merasa pusing. Pandangannya berputar di tambah bintik-bintik sinar. Berkelebat ingatan yang rasanya tidak asing mulai berdatangan. Menusuk-nusuk otak layaknya ribuan jarum tajam. Darah... pisau... ruangan gelap... sebuah apartmen bercat oranye... kasur berselimut acak-acakan... irisan tomat merah di atas piring ceper... sebuah senyuman lembut berhias darah segar... dan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening...

"Bangunlah, Sasuke!"

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat wajah dengan pandangan tajam. Sudut bibir terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringaian. Mendengus pelan sembari menatap sepasang iris biru safir di hadapan. Sasuke mengingatnya... langit suci yang terperangkap di dalam satu bola mata—yang kini sudah ternodai oleh warna merah. Kebencian. Dan rasa ingin mengubah ketidakadilan hidup.

Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajah ke wajah halus milik Sasuke. Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Yang perlahan menjadi ganas sejenak. Dan Naruto mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan menggigit bibir bawah Sasuke.

"_Dobe_," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Insiden menggemparkan itu tentu telah membuat reputasi Naruto sebagai ketua OSIS menjadi tercoreng. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah di kawal banyak polisi dan di beri surat pengusiran langsung dari sekolah. Wajahnya tertunduk, namun tetap tersenyum. Menghiraukan ocehan kepala sekolah dan orang tua korban yang merasa sangat emosi. Sasuke yang kini duduk di samping Naruto hanya bergeming. Ingatannya sudah pulih seratus persen. Sasuke bahkan mengingat bahwa Naruto pernah berjanji padanya untuk membuat sebuah rumah yang damai di pedesaan dan tinggal berdua saja. Terhenyak sedikit karena tangan berkulit sawo matang yang masih terdapat noda darah itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke, dengan lembut.

Pintu kantor polisi mendadak terbuka keras. Sosok bersurai panjang di kucir satu dan memiliki garis keriput di wajah, datang dengan wajah yang panik. Menatap Naruto dengan sinis dan menuntut penjelasan dari polisi. Naruto hanya mendengus dan melipat kedua tangan di dada. Seolah hal ini hanya sebuah peristiwa kecil yang mungkin besok bisa dilupakan dengan mudah, semudah meletupkan gelembung sabun.

Debat panas antara orang tua korban, kepala sekolah, dan polisi berlangsung cukup lama. Naruto yang sesungguhnya adalah tokoh di dalam insiden ini, justru menanggapinya dengan santai. Mungkin inilah efek dari obat terlarang yang sering di konsumsi Naruto setiap malam.

"Sebelumnya saya minta maaf sudah menyela debat argumen ini." Seorang polisi lainnya datang membawa berkas-berkas asing, "Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan terhadap Uzumaki Naruto-_san_. Dan dari hasil olah TKP, kesimpulannya sangat jelas bahwa Uzumaki-_san_ adalah buronan yang selama ini kami incar. Uzumaki-_san_ sudah membunuh banyak orang dengan cara mutilasi, mengedarkan narkotika, pengonsumsi narkotika, dan pencuri barang-barang milik beberapa artis terkenal. Dia adalah K."

Semua orang di ruangan itu berjengit kaget, kecuali Naruto.

"Ah? Aku ketahuan, ya?" gumam Naruto, santai. Senyum getir di wajahnya terlukis jelas.

"KEPARAT KAU, UZUMAKI!" amuk orang tua korban, berusaha menghajar Naruto, namun di tahan para polisi.

Naruto tertawa renyah, lalu menatap Sasuke, "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan di penjara dan di eksekusi mati. Jadi... aku mohon padamu untuk tetap melangkah maju."

Mendadak pemuda bersurai panjang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi menarik Sasuke untuk menjauh dari Naruto. Menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin, "Jangan meracuni pikiran Adikku! Dasar Kau iblis!"

"Ah, benar." Gumam Naruto, ringan.

Dugaan Naruto benar. Beberapa hari setelah melewati proses hukum yang rumit, Naruto akan di eksekusi mati. Hanya mengacak pelan surai Sasuke, saat pemuda Uchiha itu membesuk. Setiap hari.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Kau ingat saat-saat itu? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, Kau sangat arogan dan menolakku terus menerus. Aku yang terus berusaha memadamkan ambisi burukmu, malah berbalik menyerangku." Naruto melihat polisi yang semakin mendekati selnya, "Ah, waktunya tiba! Sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, _Boku no Teme_!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Mendadak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ingatan seperti fragmen abstrak bermunculan.

**Flashback **

"Teme_! Kau suka tomat 'kan? Ini kuberikan untukmu!" _

"_Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Panggil aku Sasuke. Hmm... rasa tomat ini menjadi rasa ramen."_

_._

"Teme_, warna apa yang Kau sukai?"_

"_Merah pekat."_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena itu seperti darah. Aku menyukainya! Ambisiku yang meluap ingin menghancurkan dunia ini! Aku benci orang-orang yang selalu menuntutku untuk menjadi sempurna!"_

"_Kau banyak bicara, Sasuke."_

_._

"Teme_, aku tahu Kau menginginkan jaket seperti milik artis itu. Kapan-kapan aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu—kalau uangku sudah mencukupi!" _

"_Teme, Kakakmu Itachi tidak merestui hubungan kita." _

"_Lalu Kau akan pergi begitu saja?"_

"_Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan mendukung cita-citamu! Walau itu adalah cita-cita yang buruk."_

_._

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Oii! Sadarlah! Akan kutelpon ambulan segera! Bertahanlah! Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti lukamu bertambah parah!" _

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas mobil dengan emosi. Mungkin kecepatan mobil yang dikendarainya kini sudah secepat angin. Menyalip beberapa kendaraan dengan tidak sabar dan beberapa kali menerobos lampu merah. Sasuke sudah tidak kuasa lagi. Emosi meluap dengan hebatnya layaknya gunung meletus. Tidak tahan dengan kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Kalau biasanya Sasuke akan tertawa atau tersenyum kecil saat melihat tercabutnya nyawa seseorang, kali ini berbeda. Karena... seonggok tubuh yang lemas itu bukanlah raga tanpa arti. Salahkan ketuk palu hakim. Salahkan pistol yang di todong dari berbagai penjuru arah. Salahkan orang yang menutup sepasang mata langit itu.

Tanpa seizin Sasuke, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dengan deras dari sepasang oniks itu. Mengusap pipi dengan tangan dan memotivasi diri, namun gagal. Isak tangis terus meluncur tanpa henti. Hingga kini Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Mematikan mesin mobil, dengan emosi Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan mencari seseorang.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Otouto_?"

Dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai zenit, Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju orang itu, "KEPARAT KAU! BRENGSEK!"

Pemuda bernama Itachi itu mencoba menghentikan Sasuke dengan gestur santai, "Tenang, Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti tentang dirimu yang mendadak menjadi liar begini."

"Aku tahu Kau yang menyebabkanku celaka dan amnesia. Agar Kau bisa menjauhkanku dari Naruto! Agar aku berhenti mengejar ambisiku, bukan?"

Itachi tertawa, "Kau baru mengerti, ya? Kukira Kau tidak seburuk i..."

Mendadak ucapan Itachi terhenti. Sebuah pisau lipat menancap perutnya dengan indah. Cairan merah pekat merembes dan menetes ke lantai. Sasuke tersenyum dan tertawa, "Itulah balasanku, _Aniki_. Sampai jumpa di neraka."

Dan kini Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan semua yang sudah di mulai Naruto.

"Diriku yang sebenarnya memang sangat gelap, namun sangatlah indah."

FIN

* * *

><p>Yey akhirnya selsesai!<p>

maap endingnya gaje banget x_x /ini ngepublish di kelas

Happy Opposite Party! :D

11 November 2014


End file.
